


Going Home

by SamuelJames



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deeks is very easy on the eye and actually rather sweet sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Going Home  
> Character: Kensi Blye  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Deeks is very easy on the eye and actually rather sweet sometimes.  
> Notes: Written for mmom  
> Kink: Masturbation  
> Spoilers: Possible spoilers for S03 E22  
> Disclaimer: NCIS: LA is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Kensi is happy to be home again but after a cursory check of the mail she notices how quiet it is. She'd told Deeks that the end of their assignment would be a blessing but she's already missing him a little. Perhaps Hetty was right to have given them the feelings talk but when it came to Deeks her feelings weren't exactly unfamiliar. He's a shameless flirt for the most part but he's a great partner and living with him had been nice. She shuts down all his attempts to find out more about her unless she's in the mood to tease him, but sharing a bed with him had been surprisingly pleasant. For all his flirting he'd actually been quite the gentleman.

After taking a shower Kensi lies on her bed and lets her towel fall open. She can almost recall the scent of his coconut shampoo that she'd mocked and how nice their cover kiss had been. An anticipated kiss, properly returned, could only be even better. Deeks had been so concerned when he thought she'd been hurt and it had been nice to flirt back a little as part of their cover. Kensi pinches her nipples as she imagines kissing him again. He'd wrap his arms round her making her feel safe in a way she doesn't need but kind of wants. He'd probably try to impress her, try to take control and smile that gorgeous smile while doing it. It's really nice to be the focus of his attention. If he were here she'd press against him, return his kisses eagerly and take him to bed. On the few mornings she'd woken up with his arm around her she hadn't been in any hurry to extricate herself.

She shouldn't be thinking about him and tries to picture someone else. Karl Urban doesn't help, neither does Eric Bana. Not even memories of any of her exes can push Deeks' smiling face from her mind. Thinking of him as Justin doesn't work because other memories come to mind; times he's been concerned for her, times he's saved her. Everyone teases because he's still the newest but he's pretty competent and that's sexy.

Kensi rolls over and takes her vibrator from the drawer on her nightstand. She puts in fresh batteries and settles back on the bed. At first she puts it on the lowest setting and slides it between her legs. The gentle pleasant buzz feels nice and she pinches her nipple with her free hand. She imagines him watching her with a huge smile on his face. She could get him to wear a pair of those handcuffs he'd liked so he could look but not touch. He'd no doubt start a running commentary and Kensi thinks of having him between her legs, finding a better use for his mouth. She increases the setting and presses her vibrator against her clit. Deeks would probably do wonderful things with his tongue, he'd want to please her and have her admit he was a good lover. She flicks quickly through the next two settings to the strongest one and holds it firmly in place as she focuses on the thought of him kissing, teasing and licking her. Kensi moves a little hoping the extra friction will get her there. A few moments later she comes. Maybe she should give him a chance. It's become second nature to shoot him down but he did make a great pretend husband.


End file.
